rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6, Episode 10 Summary
EPISODE 10: Bring Back My Queens After Taneesha's Departure, the queens re-enter the Werkroom and discover Taneesha's mirror message. It reads, "FOKEN DISGUSTEN, DIS SHOW RIGGED. DON'T BOTHER ABOUT ALL STARS:(". All the girls are feeling really shocked at her behaviour and her tapping out. Leo wipes down the mirror and begins crying. She says that Taneesha was supposed to stay had she not quit. Leo further says that it was the worst thing to be in the bottom two but to also nearly go home like that, it was just terrifying and playing with her emotions. Everyone gives Leo a hug and tell her that she's been killing the competition. The subject quickly moves to Sophie winning the challenge which has everyone congratulating her for it. Sophie says she is feeling secure about her position in the competiton and is ready to knock the next challenge out of the park. The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which will be to paint a queens face as ugly and as fast as possible. The queens get into pairs quickly and they being. Keisha is painting Leo's face, Shooketh is painting Daisy's face while Charli is painting Sophie's face. All the queens scramble and rush to finish their queens mug. In the end, Keisha is declared the Winner of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduces the girls to their next Main Challenge which will be to makeover returning queens into a member of their drag family. And one by one Eva Cado, June May, Molly X Change, Onya Cox, Sweet Peaches and Yen walk into the Werkroom. Because Keisha won the Mini Challenge she gets to choose her partner and then pair up the rest of the girls. Keisha picks Molly for herself then pairs up Charli with Yen, Daisy with Eva, Leo with Onya, Shooketh with June and Sophie with Sweet. Afterwards, Jake explains that the eliminated queens cannot help in anyway and must wear gloves at all times. Jake then leaves the Werkroom and the Queens begin. In the Werkroom, all the queens relax around the lounge and catch up, spill some tea and talk about whats been going on. Sophie asks the eliminated girls who they think they're surprised is still in the competition. Onya says she wasn't expecting to see Daisy still in the competiton. June and Eva both say that they were shocked to still see Keisha there. Eva asks if there is anyone who hasn't won a challenge yet. Leo says Daisy is the only one who still hasn't won a challenge. Daisy says that she is a little disappointed and frustrated that she still hasn't won a challenge but she also says that she's thankful to still be here and will continue to fight to win. Molly asks Leo what challenge she won. Leo says she won Snatch Game along with Keisha. June congratulates her on winning such an iconic challenge. Soon after, all the queens are at their mirrors painting and getting ready for the Mainstage. Charli begins a conversation about what happened with Taneesha last week. She explains that Taneesha finally gave up and chose to leave on her own terms last week. Leo says that originally Taneesha won the lipsync but decided to give me her spot in the competiton which she is very thankful for. She also says that she got a little emotional yesterday after the elimiantion cause she was originally eliminated. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Katherine Langford and Cara Delevingne. First up, Charli and Yen. Charli serves a editorial sheet dress that's translucent with a pink tinge while Yen serves pretty much the same but it's not as long. Up next, Daisy and Eva. Daisy serves a colourful catsuit while Daisy serves a colourful leotard. Up next, Keisha and Molly. They both walk the runway in their box braided hair, sweat pants, jackets and joggers. Molly pulls out a basketball and they do a little improv of a playing basketball. Up next, Leo and Onya. They both work the runway in who sleek and cinched gowns that are white. Up next, Shooketh and June. Shooketh serves a bubblegum pink warrior coat with a mask that has stones and glitter while June serves the same but a tiffany blue. Lastly, Sophie and Sweet. They both strut the runway in two gold mascurade bunny leotards with cute dangling accesories coming off the outfits. '' ''After the runway, critiques begin. Charli is read for serving very basic looks. However the concept is liked but the fact that Yen doesn't looks at all like her drag sister, it doesn't help at all. Daisy is told that her concept was also fun but they execution was lacklsutre and could have been alot more. However Eva's presence and makeup are praised alot. Keisha is told that her looks were fun and cool but where she had them was their little basketball game they they did on the runway. Leo is told that this look was a big success tonight. The judges say that this is probably the best Onya has looked in the competiton and their looks are flawless. Shooketh is praised for killing the concept and execution of not on her own look but June's aswell. The pink and blue colourstory really compliments each other and the detail in the outfits are stunning. Lastly, Sophie is told that the looks they served tonight was cute but not enough to wow the judges. If the looks we anything but leos than it might be a different story. '' ''After critiques, Jake asks the girls who they think should go home tonight and why. Charli and Daisy both pick Keisha while Eva picks Leo and everyone else picks Daisy. After critiques, the queens all head backstage into Untucked while the judges deliberate. All the girls grab their drinks and relax on the lounges. Everyone is on edge with their critiques. Daisy seems content with her critiques and says that she will probably wont be lipsyncing tonight which is fine with her. That annoys alot of the girls. Charli says that it's not a cute thing to say youre fine coasting while other have spent thousands of money, time and dedication to be here and want to win. They both get into a small argument. Shooketh gets both girls to chill out and they chat about who they think could be winning. Alot of the girls think this one is for Leo while others think Shooketh. Everyone does agree that it's either those two. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Shooketh is declared the Winner of the Main Challenge with Keisha and Leo ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Daisy is declared Safe leaving Charli and Sophie in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Juice" by Lizzo. Charli immediately drops into a split which grabs the judges attention. Sophie rips off her jacket and dances around the stage while Charli is pulling out sexy and cool dance moves that fit really well with the songs vibes. After the lipsync, Charli stays while Sophie is Eliminated and Sashay's Away. 5 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts